Secrets never keep
by Silent Phantom gal
Summary: America and Romano both have huge secrets that they hid from all but a small group of nations. But when a mysterious force causes the secrets to become known to the whole world, how will they deal?
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a random idea but is in no way crack! I really hope it's good so please Review!**_

**America's POV**

I walked swiftly back to my room after the world meeting, shutting the hotel door behind me. I sighed as I walked into the bathroom, I locked the door behind me before looking around franticly. Noticing I really was alone, I began takeing off my shirt as my shirt fell to the ground I frowned at the tight bounds wrapped firmly around my chest, I slowly began to unwrap them.

Why did I did I have bounds on my chest in the first place you ask? Because I, the united states of America,is hiding a huge secret. I'm hiding from the rest of the world that I'm truely a woman.

When England first found me I was old enough to take care of myself so he didn't bother checking. He assumed I was a boy based on the size of my land and my strength, stupid pig faced men. Anyways by the time I found out I was a girl I had seen how badly woman were treated, and plus it was right after the revolutionary, what if no one would help me out because I was a girl? What if someone else tried to take me over because I was a girl? I couldn't take that chance. When my body changed I began taping my chest down and wearing baggy clothing to hide my figure. When the boys voices started changing I made mine sound deeper. It was hard and I had a few near misses before but so far the secret of my gender was still that.

I jumped in shock as I heard the room door click open. I hurried to put my binds and wig back on untill I heard a knock on the bathroom door and a soft voice speak up.

"It's ok, Allie. It's only us." I smiled dropping the bounds and wig and slipping my bra and shirt on. As I snapped my long honey blonde hair into a ponytail, I opened the door the see my two best friends, and roommates, lounging in our room.

"Hey, Kiku, Matthew." they nodded in response. They both knew my secret so I had nothing to hid from them. I told my brother because I knew I could trust him with anything. Kiku found out... well that's a story for another day.

"So what up guys?" I said letting my voice slide back into it's natural sing song tone.

"Long boring meeting that has no meaning other than to let you and England fight." Japan joked. I giggled but got cut off by a knock at the door. I moved quickly to the bathroom, ready to change back if needed, as Kiku moved towards the door. I was about to pull my shirt off when I heard a fimiar voice join the two boys.

"Allie get your ass out here you bitch!" I smiled letting my shirt slide back into place.

"Nice to see you too, Lovi" I said opening the door to a scowling Italian girl, pulling her short boy wig off letting her long wavy red hair fall into place.

"Why must you and Toni can me that?" She grumbled. If you haven't guessed it yet, I'm not the only one with a big secret. South Italy was also a girl who pretended to be a boy. When they found out Italy was a boy, Spain said that the other Italian was also male. We found out about each other and now the people who knew our secrets were, Italy, Spain, Japan, and Matthew. Counting the two who are keeping the secret, only six people in the whole world knew that two very important countries are hiding dark secrets. We were more then friends, we were family and a secret club. We called ourselves, secretum custodes. It's Latin for The Secret Keepers. Italy and Romano taught us all how to read, write and speak Latin and it was our secret way of making sure that no one ever overheard us.

"Speaking of him, where is Toni and Feli? I thought they where coming with you?"

"Tomato Bastard and fratellino where coming but France and Prussia wanted a BTT bar party and Germany stole Italy for training, he said he was looking for you and wanted me to tell you he's looking for you." she said turning to Japan. He groaned.

"he's been on another training spree." I giggled at my friends we all seemed to put on a slight act for everyone. When it was just us six Matthew was louder and never invisible. Japan wasn't as shy and almost always spoke his mind. Italy wasn't needy and had a mean, tough side he got from his years in the mafia. Romano wasn't as moody and hateful though he still liked referring to us as Bastards and Bitches. Spain was the only one who never put on an act but he was like a safe, if he didn't want to reveal something it was impossible to get it out of him, which is why we could trust him so well.

"then It looks like we need to trash his house, slightly, again to get him on a cleaning spree." Canada suggested with a smirk. We all bursted out laughing at how 'slightly' we trashed his house. I still wonder How we got that goat into his office with out him noticing. After we calmed down We talked for hours on end and Italy, having escaped Germany, joining us somewhere in the mix.

I looked over at the clock and sighed.

"Out you two, it's almost one and we have a meeting at nine tomorrow." They nodded Lovina replacing her wig. They walked out the door and I let the boys take quick showers before I got to take over the bathroom I spent about an hour in the bathroom getting ready for the next day. What Iday act like a boy and dress like a boy but I'm still a girl! I finally went to bed dreading the meeting the next day.

? POV

I slowly walked into the basement of the hotel the nations where at, my black cloak whipping around my bare feet, the hood shadowing my face from view in the already black basement.

"The children are slowly growing, but they must still learn some important lessons." I walked slowly to the circle, England had drawn earlier the day, his magic had completely failed not doing anything.

"Thanks so much Angliae for doing this for me." I smiled under my cape. I stepped into the circle after correcting several of the marks.

"Disciplina discere explicari caput, arcana ardent cum odio. Altera parte in tempore, simul in a aeternum circuli, nos committitur ascenditur" As I chanted under my breathe, the symbols around me glowed mostly a light pink, but a few glowed light blue. As I finished, the lights on the symbols flew up threw the ceiling. The lights came back down but when they landed the symbols were the opposite color they were from before.

I let a small smile slip onto my face as I turned and walked away. I glanced behind me and watched as the wind blow, erasing the circle as if had never been there.

_**Good? Bad? I would like to know! I'll post another chapter after I update my other fanfictions!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_NEXT CHAPTER! _**

**_Funny fact: Japan's human name, Kiku is actually a girl name! I don't know why his name is a girl name but it kinda makes me think I picked the wrong people to GB._**

**Japan's POV**

I woke up feeling quiet strange. Not that I felt bad it was just different. I stumbled to the bathroom and splashed water in my face to wake myself up. I looked in the mirror and let out a yelp. The image in the mirror wasn't me, and yet at the same time it was. My hair was slightly longer; my figure was slimmer and the two lumps on my chest…. I was a girl. Just then a girl with long sandy blonde hair and lilac eyes and a boy with honey blonde hair and sky blue eyes burst in. The girl had a hockey stick and the boy a pistol.

"OMG! It happened to you too!" I screamed, my voice sounding strangely high. They looked at me.

"Kiku?" The boy asked, before his hand went his throat. "Hey why's my voice so deep?" The girl and boy looked at each other and let out almost identical screams.

"WTF? I'M A DUDE AND YOU GUYS ARE CHICKS!" Matthew stayed mute just staring wide eyed at the mirror. Just then there was a knock at the door. I ran to get it out of habit.

A quick look out the peephole shocked me farther. Outside the door stood three people. To the left of the door was a girl with long tousled brown hair and worry flashing in her sea green eyes. To the right stood a girl with her reddish brown hair pulled into a messy pony tail except a single hair curling over her ear. Her eyes were for once open showing that they were a light hazel. The boy in the middle had a dark scowl and a backpack slung over his shoulder. I open the door and they nearly jumped.

"VE~ it happened to you too!" The now female Feli cried walking swiftly into the room.

"Yes, what the hell happened to make this happen?" Matthew asked walking out of the bathroom, followed by Allie.

"I don't know but it happened to the rest of the nations too." Spain said.

"How do-"Feli cut Allie off

"My room is right next to Arthur's, all the G8 and a few others now the opposite gender came and broke down his, Er… Her door down and demanded she turn them back, but she had no clue how it had happen. She didn't drink last night or try and do magic so it's not her fault." Feli spoke really fast.

"So something changed our genders and it's not Iggy." Allie said.

"Right now we have bigger problems! How in hell can we keep our secrets? It's not hard to bind our chest and wear short wig but we have to pretend to be girls now in male bodies!" Lovina screeched his deep voice echoing in my ears.

"First let's help Kiku and Mattie out with getting dressed. While we do that you guys can try and figure out a solution." Allie said. I blushed as did Matthew. Lovina pulled of her backpack revealing it was full of girl clothes. They pushed us into the bathroom before setting to work. Within an hour they picked out clothes for us and we walked out to show the other two. I was dressed in a form fitting white shirt with a light pink cami under it with jean capris and a cherry blossom clip holding my hair out of my face. Matthew… Mattie, that sound better now that she's a girl, any ways she had a form fitting red shirt with a white cami under it with white capris and a white head band with a red maple leave on it.

"You two look H-O-T!" Lovina said smug causing us to blush.

"Has anyone come up with an idea yet?" The grins they got when we walked out fell as they shook their heads. Allie pulled Lovina over and they began having whispered conversation. After about five minutes of heated conversation they turned back to us, with a idea.

**Germany's POV**

Waking up, find out I and the rest of the world switched gender and no one not even the crazy magic obsessed Brit knows how it happened. Yup, I was having a bad morning. I had seen a few like China and Turkey try and hid the changes but it didn't work. Russia didn't seem to mind just walking around with that creepy grin. Poland had even rejoiced about the change, while England beat France up for touching himself. Now Russia, England, France, China and I were looking for Italy, Japan, America and... Canadia? But having little luck, Probally because we have no clue what they look like now.

"They're not in Italy's room, the meeting room, the restaurants, the basement, the pool, the game rooms, or the giftshop!" I said after joining back up with the others we each got 7 places to look, but no luck yet.

"Damn it! If that Bloody git is still asleep I'm going to strangle him, I don't care if he got turned into a girl to!" Britan screamed storming to the last place we hadn't checked, America's room.

"Wanker! Open up!" England said banging on the door.

"Go away, Iggy." was the answer, we all raised an eyebrow at the deep voice.

"Bloody git! Did you actually think that I would fall for you acting like you're still a man, you made your voice way to deep!"

"He's not acting, Tea Bastard... Or should I say bitch!" Another way to deep voice answered.

"Romano! Why the hell are you helping Alfred?"

"Cause me and Allie are good friends!" Since when are they friends? And Allie?

"What the bloody hell! I will break this door down!"

"As much as I wourd rike to see you aggravate Arthur some more, I'm going to open the door... Are sure you two want to this?" wait was that...

"Let them in, Kiku." Britan stepped back as the door opened a tiny Japanese girl, dressed in light colors.

"Ret's see it looks like, Yao, Arthur, Rudwig and Ivan are here." she said smirking slightly. I stopped for a second.

"Japan?" China asked.

"For the rast time, call me Kiku!" the tiny teen said with frustration.

"Actually Kiku that would be the first time you told them." a girl with long red hair pulled into a messy ponytail and a knowing smirk.

"I-Italy?" I questioned. They certainly looked the part but they were acting weird.

"Hey, workaholic!" She said cheerfully. The tiny teen turned to the red head, I still refused to admit they're the nations.

"You know it feels oddly good acting natural in front of them."

"Prove your who you say to be!" England demanded. They sighed

"umm let's see." the Japanese girl said thinking. The redhead took off done the hall, wih speed that I only ever saw on one person. As the redhead disappeared a another girl stepped out. Her sandy blonde hair and face looked fimalir. Next to her stood a girl with sea green eyes

"Finally, you stopped pretending see was that so hard?" England said. The girl rolled her eyes.

"Sorry to disappoint, Arthur, but I'm Mattie not Allie." We looked at her confused, and she sighed

"I'm Canada, not America. Seriously why do you refuse to use our human names?"

"Antonio! Is that you?" France asked the other girl.

"SI! It is I, amigos and thank you Francis for using my human name!"

"VE~" We turned to see the red come rushing back with a large cart. On the top of the cart was 10 helpings of pasta, drowning in tomato sauce.

"OK, only Italy would run of only to bring back pasta." I said and the others nodded as Italy handed them pasta.

"Really Ludwig, call me Feli!" she pouted as she handed me a bowl of pasta.

"I know!" The tiny girl exclaimed, "A few month's ago I gave America a few video games and when I went over to his house rater he jumped out and scared me covered in purpre and with black contacts, he was dressed as the Oni from Ao Oni! Rater he conviced me to get you and Feri to play it, then in dead of night we paint each other purpre and put in black contacts and scared you two!" I blushed as the others eyed me amused.

"Ok, Ok you're Japan." She frowned

"My name is Kiku."

"Well we have I- I mean Feli and Kiku," England corrected himself as the two nations glared at him, "But we have to met with all the G8 to discuss this problem."

"Just let them in guys!" America said in a very deep voice.

"Are you two a hundred percent sure?" Spain asked

"Tomato Bitch! Just let them in!" We walked in not sure how to react. Sitting on one of the beds was Romano and America. They both were a bit more filled out but they were still male.

"Bloody hell you do costumes good, but your stupid Halloween isn't in June." They looked at each other before pulling their shirts off.

"How in the hell did the spell miss you two!" France asked looking at the sculpted but male chest of the two.

"Um it didn't miss us." America chuckled nervously.

"What do you mean the spell was supposed to switch the genders..." China trailed off her eyes wide.

"Pay up!" Japan said holding out her hand.

"I really thought Arthur was going to get it first." Canada said placing 10 dollars on her hand.

"Get what?" Russia asked.

"The spell changed us all to the opposite gender..." China trailed off again. My eyes widen as America and Romano finished her sentences

"The spell did affect us it turned us into men." We all looked at the pair.

"WHAT!"

_**Hehe PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**This chapter and possibly is really explaining a few things to the oblivious G8 but I have a question for anyone who can answer, the G8 is the Allies and the Axis.**_

_**Allies=China, England, France, Russia, America AND Canada. **_

_**Axis= Italy, Germany AND Japan. **_

_**That's 9 nations totals so why are they called the G8?**_

_**Anyone is free to answer!**_

_**Also WARNING: ALCOHOL AND DRINKING**_

**Romano's POV**

The nations in front us looked confused and shocked at the news. Arthur was the first to snap out of it. Too bad he landed right in denial

"Quit joking, America and tell us how in bloody hell you got missed by the spell or how you changed yourselves back!" Allie got a cold glint in his eyes and walked to the bathroom motioning to them to follow. He opened the door and they stared at the wigs we always wore to hid our long hair and our bounds for our chest. From the look of their faces one thing was obvious.

"You still don't believe us, do you?" I asked coldly.

"They are swimming down da Nile." Feli said rolling her eyes. They looked shocked that he would say that. I smirked they knew nothing about any of us.

"Bonum Dei Ego aut ad suffocare Angliae vel adepto a ingens capitis ex hoc." Allie mumbled. Ludwig looked at him in shock.

"Dis you just speak in Latin?" He looked confused before nodding.

"Of course, now will you just listen to me explain." they looked at each other before sitting down waiting for an expliation. He sighed taking a seat on the bed in between me and Mattie , before he started to explain.

"When you found me, Arthur, I was old enough to bath myself so you never saw me naked. Based on the size of my land and my strength you just assumed I was a boy. I didn't know any different so I believed I was in fact a boy. It wasn't until the Revolution did I find out I was a girl. During one of the battles I got injured very bad and past out. When I woke a kind face was staring down at me, asking how a little girl no more than 15 got so hurt. As soon she found out that I thought I was a boy, she explained all the girl stuff and told me if I wanted to contiue to fight I couldn't let anyone know I was a girl. I ended up telling her about the nations because by the time she went to change my bandages my wounds had almost closed looking days old instead of hours old. She was very trustworthy and help me in many things, helping me get my country started in some of the only ways a human woman could. That is why Martha Washington is know as the mother of America.

I had wanted to tell you a few times since then, but I always chickened out never willing to tell you because only recently have woman become even close to being treated as well as men. I told Mattie because I knew I could trust him with anything and I was right he never told anyone."

She laught at their wide eyes as we soaked up the info, some of them cringing as they realized her last statement was true.

Allie turned to me.

"Your turn."

"What ever bugar Bi-Bastard." I corrected myself before turning towards the nations, who looked like 5 year olds at story time.

"Truthfully I know I was a girl form the beginning Grandfather Rome told me. When I went into Antonio's care and fratellino went into Austria's we desided to get Italy to pretend to be a girl since we knew Austria treated girls better then boys. When they found Italy was a boy, Spain had talked to me. We decided together it would be better if no one knew my true gender other than him and fratellino."

They nodded, no longer denying the truth. They looked sadden, shocked, pitying. China then spoke up.

"How did you find out about eachother?" I smiled remembering the day.

_Flashback_

_It was after a world meeting and I was in an out of place bar so I would not run the risk of any of the nations. I'd been to this bar before and had earned myself quiet a reputation. I was the girl who men could not get, the girl who could slug out any guy who tried to get into my pants. I always wore skimpy clothes to see how many guys would try and fail to hit on me. That day, __I was wearing a tight white shirt with red suspenders, short dark green shorts and 5 inch knee height tight black stiletto boots. _

_Suddenly the door opened and a girl walked in, a few of the regulars looked between us with a mix of interst and fear. Her long blonde hair was tied back in a low side ponytail with a cowlick. Her clothes consisted of a white button down blouse that she had tied right under her breast line, showing off her toned stomache and showing her red bra through the thin matrial. She also tight dark blue skinny jeans that disappeared into her boots that looked exactly like mine only blood red. She looked familiar but I couldn't place it. _

_"Hey, Jake," I whispered to the bartender, "who's the chick and why do the regulars look like their expecting a fight?" he smirked slightly before answering_

_"That's Amelia. She has a simulair reputation as you. They think it will be interesting to see the infamous Lovina and the infamous Amelia finally meet." I smirked liking this girl already._

_"Thanks, Bastard." I said before walking over to Amelia. She had been talking to the other bartender, Alex but looked up when I neared. _

_"Hey, so you're the infamous Lovina Alex told be about." She said smiling lightly._

_"Yup and your the infamous Amelia." She nodded, before turning to Alex._

_"Bring me a Kerasi*."_

_"Make that two." I said. We soon started chatting and sharing drinks like old friends, but I couldn't shake the feeling that I've seen her before. Suddenly she laught. A loud obnoxious laugh that was all to familiar. A face swam to the front of my mind. Same eyes, same weird cowlick, same color hair, same everything other than hair cut and gender but I knew from experience how easy those are to hide. I chocked on my drink as I realized I wasn't the only nation with a dark secret._

_"Hey! You ok, Lovina?" 'Amelia' asked pounding on my back. I looked dead in the eyes as I stopped coughing._

_"I'm fine... America." I whispered the last word but she still heard me. She quickly paid and pulled me out of the bar and into a nearby allyway._

_"Who are you and how did you figure it out?" She growled. I laught, making her more pissed._

_"What's so Funny?" She spat slamming me into the wall. I glared._

_"I don't know Burger Bastard or should I say bitch!" She gasped releasing me._

_"R-Romano?" She questioned. I smirked_

_"No, I'm the fucking Tooth fairy!" I said sarcastically. We looked at each other for a long time, not sure how to react to another nation hiding a secret as big as ours. Finally Amelia spoke._

_"Who else knows?" she asked._

_"Only Antonio and fratellino." She nodded._

_"Only Mattie and Kiku know about me." _

_"We should tell them about eachother aren't we?" I asked._

_"I don't think we should keep it from them, I mean they already know about one of us so why not both?" I nodded as we walked towards the hotel. I begin to giggle._

_"Ok now what's so funny?" _

_"I don't have to listen to Toni complain when I drag him shopping cause I can go with you now!" She smirked_

_"Oh this seems like the start of a beautiful friendship!" she squealed dragging me back to her room._

_End of Flashback._

"Now before we go on with the 20Q," I said after we told the story eyeing the others in the room, "I think we should get the others into some better clothes!" They all looked down at their normal male clothing.

"I know you, and Allie would of said that sooner or later." Spain said smiling down at her red tank top with a cropped black leather jacket with 3/4 sleeves and a pair of dark wash jean capris. Feli was wearing a crisp white polo, dark green tie and a red skirt reaching down to her knees.

"Kiku mensuras, Allie SUTURA, me consilium, et Toni et Feli rusticatio! Opertation velit est nunc in motus!" and with that we were off. The others nations looked kind of scared and confused when Kiku went up to them with tape measure and starts telling us random numbers that I put down next to the sketches I had. In a matter of hours we had all of the nations in more fitting clothes.

Ludwig had an army green halter top with a white short sleeve jacket that had silver stars stitched onto the breast and white cargo pants.

Ivan had a light pink coat with Six gold buttons and gold trim, her scarf and a white headband with a light pink and tan Russian style hat on it.

Yao had a fitted black tee on with a red and gold Chinese dragon wrapping around her torso and jean shorts. Her hair was still pulled back in a ponytail but we added a sparkly star clip to it.

Francis wore a dark blue tube top with a black jean crop jacket over it, with a knee length ruffled black skirt.

Arthur wore a a simple crisp white blose with a black tie and a plaid skirt reaching down to her knees. We also found she needed glasses in this form.

"Their now we all look hot we can contiue." I said sitting back down as they admired their new looks.

We talked for a few more hours them getting to know our real personalities and learning about our club until the question I knew Allie was dreading.

"So how did Kiku find out, Aru?"


	4. Chapter 4

_**I know your all want to know about how America's secret was found out about by Japan but I'm going to back you wait a little longer. :3 also to those who told me that China isn't part of the G8 thanks for confusing me even more I wish I didn't ask because in Hetalia whenever they mention th G8 China's always included in it so I'm so very confused.**_

**? POV**

I chuckled as I watched the children's secrets came into light.

"Aw, Allie and Lovina such strong young women." I smiled, my white teeth shining out from under the shadows under my cloak hood. I sighed,

"How I wish I could come talk to you, but it is to early. But Maybe I could go talk to Ελλάδα?" I looked at the pool of water to see the stuttering flustered face of Kiku.

"Maybe I should lighten the mood?" I asked myself, amother grin appeared on my face.

"This should help you." I waved my hand and watched the scene unfold.

**Kiku's POV**

Crap, crap, crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap! How was I supposed to explain this? My friends stared at me in pity as Allie had a look of unease on her face probably simular to mine. I was stuttering trying to find the words to explain. Then a flash of light filled the room blinding me. I blinked my eyes as it faded to see a very funny sight. Everything in the room was individually wrapped with green, white and red wrapping paper. I was standing in the middle of the room with Feli and Lovina at my side over our clothes we each had black ninja outfits. I bursted out laughing followed closely, by Allie, Mattie, Feli, Toni, and Lovina. The others looked at us like we where idiots. My knees gave out from under me and I fell to my knees holding onto Feli to make sure I didn't start rolling on the floor in laughter.

"Deja vu!" I cried as we calmed down.

"Um... what?" Arthur asked.

"Prank war of 1988." I said as if that cleared everything up which it didn't it Probally just got them more confused. We had explained why we created the secretum custodes, but we failed to mention what we did in our club.

"The Secretum Custodes, occasionally have Prank wars. It's a free for all basically where we go at each other with good nature pranks. We might form allies but they never last long during prank wars. On New Years I went over to Allie's house for the nation's New Year's party like usual. By the time I got home my whole house was covered in gift wrap, everything inside was also gifted wrapped the only thing not gifted wrapped was an enevlop. It said, 'What better way to welcome 1938 then to start a war, a prank war that is. Your up." it was sighed from Kiku, Lovi, and Feli." Toni explained. Yao turned to me.

"You partake in these?" he asked. I rolled my eyes even after telling them this is the real us and spenting a few hours with us they still don't get it. Allie bursted out laughing.

"Partake? No he doesn't partake in them, He starts like half of the prank war and leads his group!" the others nodded as I blushed.

"Yeah and Mattie starts the rest! Got to love that Canadian Rage!" Mattie laught and I joined in. You know it's been almost five years since our last prank war? Maybe I start another one soon. I noticed the other's staring at us.

"What's the best prank you ever played, Maervy?" Russia asked.

"hmmmm..." Mattie sat thinking a light smile on her face, " that's a hard one, but my favorite one was the ghost prank of 2000." she said with a smirk

"the ghost prank, I teamed up with Kiku for this. I invited Allie to a park close to my house to we walked through the park until we came to a house that was there, it's creepy and stuff so naturally Allie wants to go in." I laught at the memory.

_Flashback_

_I watch as they walk into the abandon house. This shall be fun is my only thought as I pull the ninja mask over my face. They walk towards the kitchen as I jump down and lock the door. "Dude! This is so cool." I heard Allie yell as she and Mathew walk back. I run swiftly up the stairs, making no noice on the creaky stairs. I set to work on my next project a smirk dancing on my lips. I listened to them talking. _

_"H-Hey, Mattie did you see that?" I heard Allie question. _

_"See what? Come on Allie let's just leave." I heard Allie try and open the door failing._

_"IT. WOULDN'T. OPEN!" I decided to have a little fun. I jumped on the top steep, causing a creepy creak._

_"Ekk!" I'm guessing Allie's beginning to freak out. Probally hopping in Matthew's arms._

_THUD_

_"Ow, dude!" and Matthew just dropped her. I shock my head a smile gracing my lips. I set back to my little project listening to their conversation again._

_"It's an old house Allie, of course it's going to creak. Let's just go look for other exits, Kay?"_

_"K-Kay." They headed up the stairs and I ducked into one of the rooms. I heard a scream and peeked out. Allie was paler then then the ghost she was looking franticly around for. Matthew was pale to, he may of came up with the prank, but he left the specifics up to me. So I doutdt he was expecting big red dripping letters spelling out, 'Will you play with me?" with a small child's hand print under it. All of it looked like it was written in blood. Nah it was just a mix of corn syrup and red dye. I moved out of the door letting my shadow fall over them before sprinting down the hall, making no noice but for the childish laughter I made. I heard footsteps following as I flew into the piano room slamming the door behind me. Using the piano as a spring board I went through the hole in the ceiling, disappearing as Allie through open the door._

_"The rooms empty!" I heard Allie said I peeked down the hole to see Matthew glanceing at it slightly I Let out a cold laught that echoed around the room making Allie scream. I moved away to leave my next message. I worked quickly and just in time too. The door opened as I finished up and I barely had time to get out of their line of sight. Another scream from Allie._

_"Now that our game has began, aren't you having fun? I hope you don't mind, but I'm not very good at sharing!" Matthew read. His face was pale but I saw a smile tugging at his lips. _

_"Dude! This isn't good not good at all!" Allie said beginning to freak out. I decided to put the last part of our plan into action. I quickly changed out of my ninja outfit. I stepped out into the hall to see them facing the opposite way. I let out a giggle that sounded way to girly. They whipped arround. I sure it was a sight to see, two nations looking at what appears to be a young girl in a frilly white dress 'her' long blond hair in pig tails, 'her' bangs causing shadows to form, blocking 'her' face. I let out the same girlly laughter from before, causing America to grow paler._

_Before She could yell Matthew fell back and up the stairs as if pulled by some unknow force. _

_"MATTIE!" I let out another sound of girly giggles, but by the time she turned around I was already gone with out a trace. _

_I turned around after closing the door to see Matthew slip through the hole in the celing that I used to escape from them earlier. He almohit landed on the ground but something stopped him._

_"Damn it!" He hissed twisting trying to reach the clear cord attached to his back. I let out a laugh._

_"Yeah go ahead and laught, I still got that picture from the sleep prank of 1979." That shut me up. I clicked the cord from the harness he wore under his hoodie. I ditched the costume and we ran for it. As soon as we stepped out of the house I sent a text to Allie._

_"Ghost are certainly frighting, not when just pretending it makes for an awsome prank! Your move! ~Love Matthew and Kiku"_

_Within a minute of it being sent I heard a yell. Allie busted down the door and I could see she was fuming. _

_"You have ten seconds to run, before I..." she let the threat hanging. We ran for our lives._

_End of Flashback_

The nations stared at us, startled.

"I'm sorry, but I can't see you doing something like that, aru." Yao said looking at me, 'Unless it's during..." He trailed off.

"Damn you figure stuff out fast I mummered.

"No please tell me you didn't find out about Allie's secret during THAT week!" She moaned face in hands.

"Um.. What the bloody hell are you talking about?" I smirked slightly.

"My secret that only the Asians and the Secretum Custodes know about..." I said trailing off.

"It was a big surprise when you jumped me on the last day!" Allie laught, "and when you tried to get Toni and Lovina together before you knew Lovina was a girl!" the rest of my friends started laughing lightly, as I mocked pouted. The others looked between me and China who shock his head fondly.

"I guess you want to know now, hm?" They all nodded.

"Two words..."

_**Cliff hanger I'll tell you next time :3 **_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Ok for Japan finding out about America's secret, I got the idea from a story by The Hetalian Ducky; check it out it's actually pretty good._**

**Japan's POV**

"Two words..." I said, a fond smile playing at my lips, "Comic Con..."

Yao groaned, remembering what Comic Con did to me. My friends where stifling their laughs, and failing. Everyone else looked thoroughly confused.

"Comic Con," Feli started," when all the obsessed anime lovers and otakus,"

"Come out and join together," Allie picked up, "for the biggest gathering of crazy fans all thinking about their favorite pairings,"

"It takes such a toll on our little Kiku." Toni laught.

"It causes Kiku's normal calm, sane demeanor would disappear into thin air," Mattie chimed.

"Making way for the closet otaku, fanboy, yaoi obsessive maniac, that he is hiding from the world." Lovina snorted.

"He goes around trying to get all of the nations together," Yao said shaking her head in amusement.

"His favorite parings last year where, RusChu, GerIta, Spamano, FrUk, and PruCan." Allie said thinking. The nations looked at us in shock.

"Wait, what are all those things you listed comrade?"

"Oh you mean, RusChu, GerIta, Spamano, FrUk and PruCan? Those are pairing names I made up! I rike Spamano stirr even though it's not Yaoi!" I said smiling at their confused faces.

"RusChu, is Russia and me. GerIta, is Germany and Italy. Spamano, equals Romano and Spain. FrUk equals France and England, and PruCan is Prussia and Canada. Right, Aru?" Yao asked.

"Of course." Yao sighed. Francis was looking very pleased with his paring while Arthur looked like he was going to strangle either me or Francis, but I saw a slight blush forming on her face. Ludwig was blushing madly and glancing at Feli. Toni was sitting with a content smile on his face; it was no secret that he liked her. Mattie looked away but the pink on her cheeks said she didn't mind her pairing. Ivan was smiling his smile and Yao was just shaking her head.

"It's better than the first year when you tried to get Yong Soo to kiss me..." Yao murmured.

"You didn't have to kiss your twin." Lovina said glaring at me.

"I said I was sorry I have no contror during that week! Arso you took it as a comprement when I said it was sexy to see two hot Itarians making out."

"I still do but I will forever hate you for Itacest!"

"Maybe you should just explain how you found out, because it's already 6 and I'm getting hungry." Mattie said glancing at the clock.

I took a deep breathe remembering the day in perfect clarity.

_Flashback_

_I sighed in defeat. This week the only week I got forced into fanboy mode, had been very unsuccessfully. I couldn't find any on the Asians since they found out about this on the first year, so any pairings with them was out. England was sick so USUK was gone. Germany was just too darn stubborn to admit he liked Italy. I walked down the hall back to my hotel room after the meeting. I needed Yaoi. I needed to make it but how? I then saw the telltale cowlick and glasses run up to me. _

_"Hey, Kiku!" Alfred said._

_"Oh Herro, Arfred-san." I said._

_"What's wrong man? You sound down." He asked walking with me._

_"It's nothing." I said, now standing in front of my room._

_"Aw come on, maybe I could help you?" He said. I almost said no but something came into my mind. Alfred and me... I did have a small crush on him. Maybe this could be the solution to my problems._

_"Fine, come back in twenty minutes." I said unlocking my door._

_"Sure, dude!" _

_I shut the door and set to work I set up the cameras around the room hoping this wasn't a huge mistake. I just finished up hiding the cameras when I knock sounded on my door._

_"Come in." I said siting on my bed. Alfred walked in a big smile on his face. He plodded down on the bed next to me. _

_"So you going to tell me what's going on now?" He asked. _

_"You know its Comic Con in my home, hai?" I asked uncertain. _

_"Of course! I was going to go with you but this stupid meeting had to land on the same week." He said with a half-smile._

_"Werr, it does strange things to me." I said moving closer to him._

_"What do you mean by th-"His question was cut off as I crashed my lips on to his. I kissed him without him kissing back for a second before I felt his lips move against mine. I felt like I was flying I wonder if this is how kissing feels if you are meant to be with someone? He pulled back._

_"What the Hell? Kiku are you feeling alright?!" I looked at him a smirk forming onto my face._

_"It's all because of Comic Con, my dear Arfred. It causes me to become a fanboy." I whispered into his ear as I slid onto his lap, causing him to shiver. "I start to…crave Yaoi. This week was so hard to get good yaoi I decided to take matters into my own hands." He pushed me off, angry tears in his eye. _

_"I-I thought you liked me! I'm not going to be some tool of yours to get yaoi!" He turned away. I stood up, fear and hurt ripping into my heart._

_"No! I do rike you, Arfred-san! I just wouldn't make a move before now because I was too shy! This is probably the only way I wourd ever terr you my feerings! Prease Arfred-san, prease berieve me." I said grabbing his arm. He turned tears still in his eyes, but a smile was forming._

_"Really?" I nodded as he stepped forward and placed his lips on my again. I pushed him down on the bed Deeping the kiss. He paused, and licked my lips. I opened my mouth eagerly. I have always been a little shy, so this was all new for me. Our tongues fought for dominance. I started pulling his shirt off, he froze. I broke the kiss as I finished taking it off. I was confused why he froze for a fraction of a second._

_ On his chest were tight white bounds. It almost if he had been hurt, but he wasn't. It was common to see this in anime, but no, it couldn't be._

_"Arfred-san?" I asked hesitantly. He just stared at me in complete horror. I reached and grasped his hair. It slipped off revealing long wavey sandy blonde hair the only thing that was the same was the little cowlick._

_"No... You weren't supposed to find out." She whispered. _

_"What are you tarking about? What's going on?" She didn't answer me and I felt something hit me in the back of the head. I blacked out. _

_When I woke up, I felt different, Comic Con was over so I was back to being quiet and agreeable, but I felt like something big had happened, but what? Then I spottthrone of my cameras. Of course! I grabbed my laptop. I watched the video of last night my eyes widen. I closed it right after Canada came in and smashed my head with his hockey stick and him and Alf- Allie running out of the room. I stood up, my eyes wide and walked down the hall to the twins room. I was about to knock when I noticed the door was ajar and I could hear them talking inside._

_"He knows! How could I be so stupid!" I heard Allie cry in frustration and fear._

_"It's not your fault, Allie and I fit him pretty hard he might of forgotten."_

_"I'm sure he remembers, and now he's going to tell everyone! What am I going to do?" She sobbed I couldn't take it._

_"I wourdn't terr anyone if you don't want them to know." I said walking into the door. They jumped, and Allie turned away from me._

_"Sorry you didn't get Yaoi?" She hissed. I drew back._

_"Arrie-san?" I asked._

_"What I know you wouldn't love me now that you know!" She said angrily, but I could hear the hurt in her voice. I didn't have an answer. I walked over to her and sat next to her on the bed. _

_"Go away." She mumbled. I grabbed her chin with my thumb and index finger, pulling it towards me. I locked my dark brown eyes with her sparkleing sky blue ones, before I smashed my mouth on hers. She stiffened at first but she melted into it and the fireworks that happened inbetween us. I pulled back._

_"I tord you I riked you yesterday, that didn't change by me finding out your secret, Arrie." She smiled at me tears in her eyes, she threw her arms around my neck._

_End of Flashback_

"And that's how I found out about the secret and got with Arrie." I said. I was holding Allie's hand and leaned over to give her a kiss, but she stopped me.

"You might want to run." she said.

"Why?"

"Cause Dad and Papa don't look so happy about you finding out about my secret by taking off my shirt." I turned and saw Francis and Arthur look down right murderous.

"Shit!" I said running out of the room with two blondes on my tail.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU BLOODY WANKER!"

"HOW DARE YOU!"

**_Poor Japan XD I hope you like the story behind Japan learning the secret!_**

**_PLEASEREVIEW_****_PLEASEREVIEW_****_PLEASEREVIEW_****_PLEASEREVIEW_****_PLEASEREVIEW_**

**_PLEASEREVIEW_****_PLEASEREVIEW_****_PLEASEREVIEW_****_PLEASEREVIEW_****_PLEASEREVIEW_**

**_PLEASEREVIEW_****_PLEASEREVIEW_****_PLEASEREVIEW_****_PLEASEREVIEW_****_PLEASEREVIEW_**

**_PLEASEREVIEW_****_PLEASEREVIEW_****_PLEASEREVIEW_****_PLEASEREVIEW_****_PLEASEREVIEW_**

**_PLEASEREVIEW_****_PLEASEREVIEW_****_PLEASEREVIEW_****_PLEASEREVIEW_****_PLEASEREVIEW_**

**_PLEASEREVIEW_****_PLEASEREVIEW_****_PLEASEREVIEW_****_PLEASEREVIEW_****_PLEASEREVIEW_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**I had a deal with Neko-chan that I would post this before she would show me her World Wide Magic Cat's POV, So THIS IS FOR YOU NEKO-CHAN!**_

**Allie's POV**

I sighed as I watched the two who raised be chased my bo- er.. Girlfriend out of the room. This gender change is so confusing... Anyways I picked up my cell as it began to play 'Bad Apple'

"Hey Kiku!" I giggled as I heard insults in english and french flying behind him.

"Sorry can't talk long just Consilium: Volucres." he panted.

"Got it!" the line went dead.

"So..." Feli asked, we kinda figured that if they ever found out this would be the result.

"He decided on Consilium: Volucres." They nodded standing up. I opened the door to the balcony as Mattie and Toni moved my bed in front of the door. Feli and Lovi ran out of the room and in a second a bed shefor ame down hanging in a makeshift rope off their balcony. As soon as it was in place I heard a scream I walked onto the balcony to see Kiku jump of the roof of the building. She came speeding down and grabbed the sheet just as Artie and Francis looked over the edge. She swung into our room landing on the bed, laughing.

Yao, Ivan, and Ludwig stared at us in shock.

"You done this before?" Ivan asked.

"How to you think I get away from Monika so easily?" Feli asked walking back into the room with Lovi. They looked confused for the millionth time today.

"Well calling a group of girls by names like, Ludwig and Ivan seems werid so we invented girl names for all of you. As long as we're like this we'll call you by these names. Cause 1) it would seem werid if we go out in public and 2) it's a kick ass idea!" Mattie said.

"When did you decide this?" L-Monika asked.

"When you were trying to find us. Now the list goes as followed, Ludwig is now Monika, Yao is Chun-Yan, Matthew is Meg, Francis is now Francine, Ivan is Anya, Arthur is Alice, F- er sorella is Daisy, Toni is Isabel, Kiku is Sakura, and obviously Allie and I are Alfred and Lovino." Lovino said

"Any objections?" Sakura asked. They thought about it.

"I actually like it." Monika broke the silence first a light blush on her face.

"Spring Melody, It's unquie. I'll go with it, aru!"

"I see no problem with it, da." Meg stood up.

"I better go find Dad and Papa or Mom and Maman." She said walking out of the room.

"Ok, well since we got most of the secret out of you and probably will hear the rest later, why don't get back to the problem at hand. How this happened in the first place." Monika said.

"How about we go get something to eat and met in the meeting hall in about a hour?" I suggested looking at the clock, "It's already 7 and we've been talking since 10."

"Alright but don't be late!" and with that Monika, Chun-Yan, and Anya left the room. I texted Meg telling her to meet us in a cafe down the street.

"Come on we have a mystery to solve!" Daisy said. I laught!

"Since when are we Mystery Inc.?" I asked

"Since you showed us Scooby-do!" She argued.

"Let's just go, we can work as we eat." Sakura picks up her laptop. We walked out of the hotel with confidence, laughing at the other nations that were still freaking out.

**China's/Chun-Yan's POV**

Well today has been one surprise after the next, first I wake up a girl! That was very strange by itself but when I saw Yong-Soo had also become a woman, I went steaming to that stupid Brit room. I believe him when it comes to something magical, I have a dragon as a boss for pete's sake! But when it comes to doing magic he should just leave that alone, I can't remeber the last time he actually did a spell right. To bad he knew about the same as us on this whole thing! Ugg, this was so confusing!

Next, I found out not one but two nations had been hiding that they were girls! That must of been hard, I can see why Lovino was always so harsh to everyone, and maybe being a loud idiot was Alfred's way of putting up with it?

I still can't believe sweet little Ki- Sakura could play such complex and amusing pranks, at all let alone frequently. She doesn't seem the type, but then I also found I didn't know her as well as I thought I did. No one really knew Isabel, Daisy, Lovino, Alfred, Meg, and Sakura other then each other. It seemed so strange, seeing them act one way then hide out it was all an act. I feel like I'm in a bad American sitcom.

All this was this was going through my room as I walked back to my room. I spotted Young-Soo attacking a girl who looked like she was Kauro. I paused for a second. Before today it was rare for me to call any of the nations by their human names but now... It seem natural. It seemed almost hard to can them Korea, and Hong Kong. I smiled. Maybe those six are changing us for the better.

I walked into my room to see something laying on my bed. It was a kumquat and a note. As I picked up the note I noticed a faint smell of fresh soil and warm rain hung in the air. How strange. I looked at the note, only to find I didn't understand any of it.

"Secreta sunt de

habeo ad abscondere

Duis autem rediret,

prope ut pueri discant

M. E." It looked Latin maybe? I'll have to show this to... what did they call themselves, the secretum custodes. They mentioned that they spoke Latin as almost like a code. I tucked it away in the hello kitty purse they gave me and headed the kitchen to make myself some dinner.

_**PLEASE READ VERY IMPORTANT!**_

_**Untill They change back I will refer to the main character's by their GB names here's the list as on now**_

_**England= Alice**_

_**France= Francine**_

_**China= Chun-Yan**_

_**Russia= Anya**_

_**Spain= Isabel (might be called Bell/Bella as a nickname)**_

_**Canada= Meg**_

_**Italy= Daisy**_

_**Japan= Sakura**_

_**America and Romano will be Alfred and Lovino as boys and when they go back to normal they will be Allie\Amelia and Lovina **_

_**These are the names I found as the most popular on several sights if you have a problem with this tell me.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Sorry this has been awhile but I'm a freshman now and HIGH SCHOOL IS HARD! So since I have nothing else to say ON WITH THE CHAPTER_**

**Monika's POV**

I walked back to the meeting room. This day was getting very irritating. I noticed a group of countries were all in a bunch of very trendy, very pink girl clothes. I giggled, it looked like they had gone to Celina* for help on the clothes issue. I paused for a second, did I just giggle? These female hormones are getting to me. I opened the doors to the meeting room to an odd sight.

Daisy was twirling around happy as ever in a poufy green dress with a white apron and a white hat with a green clover on it, plus she wore a wavy blonde wig. Isabel was sitting with her legs propped up on the table, she wore a pink dress with red leggings and a short cotton black high collared cloak, and she wore a blonde bob wig. Sakura was setting something up in the front of the room and wore a short orange dress that had a ribbon like halter and orange... I think they were sleeves but they weren't connected to the dress. She wore a light blue wig tied back with an orange ribbon. Meg was helping Sakura and wore a black dress with white stitching and a red ascot and a short wavy brown wig. Alfred was helping the two girls and was wearing a dark blue high collared shirt white arm guards and shorts and some weird head band around his black spiky wig. Lovino was next to Isabel, talking, he was wearing purple robes with one purple glove like article on his right arm with blue beads wrapped around it, and he had a black wig with a small ponytail.

"Should we ask?" Alice said from next to me. I looked over and saw that the others had appeared. They looked up and smiled.

"Oh hey guys!" Sakura greeted before turning back to what she was working on.

"I'm guessing you mean the clothes?" Isabel asked teasingly getting up and giving a twirl.

"Of course that's what she means!" giggled Meg.

"Sakura wanted us to cosplay while we're still like this." Daisy said, "And if there is one thing that scares us is Sakura is when she gets denied the right to cosplay or Karaoke or if it's Comic con Yaoi so now I'm..." Her brother broke in,

"Suu form Shugo Chara! And I'm..." Sakura picked up.

"Miroku from Inuyasha, I'm dressed as..." Meg carried on

"Levy from Fairy Tail, I'm..." Isabel piped in.

"Sayori from Vampire Knight, while I'm..." Alfred went next,

"Ririn from Bleach, and lastly I'm..." Daisy took it back up.

"Sasuke from Naruto."

"Just as long as you don't put us in them on us, Aru!" Chun-Yan said sending a glare that scared even me. Sakura just pouted.

"You no fun!" She whined. The group laught at her pout. She glared at them.

"Don't make me redirect it on you!" They all moved back smiling innocently at her.

"Redirect what?" Alice asked slowly almost nervous. They just smirked at us as Sakura walked slowly to were her friends stood. I froze, not good. Sakura hit a button on her sleeve thing and cannons unfolded on either side of them. I mean literally unfold from little black boxes that were about the size of soap boxes. How full sized cannons can do that I'll never know. Alfred pressed a button on his wrist guard and the cannons shot neon colored paint at us. But they weren't done there. Each took a turn pushing a seemingly random part of their costumes, the tie on Lovino's robe, the knot on Meg's ascot, the clover on Daisy's hat, a button on Isabel's cloak.

The next thing I knew we were covered in not only multicolored neon paints, but also glitter, chocolate sause, feathers and some how we each had blue sharpie mustaches and glasses.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?!" The six who caused this couldn't answer as they had fallen to the floor with tears streaming down their faces and were blue in the face from their laughter. After a few minutes they calmed down.

"Sakura! Explain now!" Sakura rolled her eyes at her former caretaker.

"I'm going to tell you now just because you said that." She said sticking out her tongue. Chun-Yan got red in the face, under the bright green that was splattered all over it. She opened her mouth to responded but Alfred spoke up.

"So you're going to make us explain." It was a statement not a question but She nodded anyways.

"Lazy bitch." Lovino snapped before facing us with an almost feral grin.

"We declare war!" He yelled.

"A prank war that is!" Daisy said with a similar grin.

"It's been so long since we've had one..." Meg said sighing in fake morning but she ruined the act with an evil smile.

"And since we have nothing to hide from you we thought we might invite you to join in." Isabel continued with a sickly sweet smile that went well with the others.

"If you want to stay out then You wouldn't be pranked but you can not help with the pranks either. But I'm sure you all can manage the challenge if your not to chicken." Alfred said smirking. It was a trap he was using our weakness of never backing down from a challenge against us. Even though I knew it was a trap I couldn't say no.

"Hmm looks like everyone's in." Sakura commented glancing at our determined faces. She stood up in front of all of us.

"The rules are simple. 1) No pranks that will physically hurt someone on purpose, only mentally and emotionally. 2) Allies are allowed but be warned this isn't a regular war. Someone who is your ally one day could be pulling a fast one on you the next. And 3) This is just a FRIENDLY competition don't get to mad at anyone for something they do. The war ends when the no one can come up with another prank to top the one before. Since we pulled the first prank you guys have three days to come up and do your prank."

"I thought you weren't explaining anything?" Meg commented lightly.

"You know me I'm not good at waiting when it comes to certain things."

"Such as mangas..." Alfred started

"or Yaoi..."

"or Karaoke..."

"or cute animals..."

"or nothing to do with ninjas..."

"or PRANKING!" They all yelled the last line together. She smirked.

"You know me so well. But we really should start talking about what happened."

"You mean like this note I found in my room?" Chun-Yan spoke up, holding out a piece of paper. Meg snatched and read it over.

" Secrets are out,

none left to hide,

but to go back to normal

the children must learn to get along.

Signed M. E."

"Hmm could this invole our mystery woman?" Alfred asked aloud.

"Mystery woman?" Anya asked. Sakura grabbed a remote and pressed a button. The cannons began moving again and we all jumped under the table. I peeked out from under the table to see the cannons were gone and in their place was two flat screen Tvs and a computer. I'm going to pretend that this was possible. I climb out from under the table with the others as Daisy flips the Tv on and Sakura types something in on the computer.

On the screen appears a grainy image of a woman enter what I think was the basement. I couldn't make out her face since it was shadowed by her long black hood. the only thing I could tell was she had darker skin and that she was in fact a she. There was a 'magic' circle in the room and after changing a few symbols she stood in the middle of the circle and chanted. I didn't understand what she was chanting but arround her the symbols began glowing, light blue and pink. The colors flew through the ceiling and then slowly returned but the symbols had changed colors, the ones that had been blue were now pink and vise versa.

Meg flipped the TV off.

"So we figured out what she said was in Latin and she said 'A lesson to learn, a chapter to unfold, secrets to burn, away with the hate. The next part in our time, together in a forever circle, let us start the climb."' Lovino translated. I raised an eyebrow.

"So this woman is the one who did this to us, da?"

"It would appear so." Francine mused.

"But who is she?" Alice asked.

"That," Daisy said snidely, "Ladies and gentlemen is the million dollar question!"

_**I hope you like it I would of posted sooner but I was up to my ears in homework untill now, high school is a bitch :( **_

**_ALSO IF YOU HAVE AN IDEA FOR A PRANK SEND IT IN! Now that there is a prank war going on I need help coming up with awsome pranks. If you want to summit a prank please try following this form_**

**_Who is playing the prank:_**

**_Who is the prank aimed at:_**

**_Breif discription of the prank: _**

**_Name of the prank (check out chapter 4 if you don't know what I mean)- _**

**_I might tweak a few things on the pranks I do except, Kay?_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**I'M BACK! I'm so sorry my teachers think we can do a mountain load of homework each night apparently, High school is a bitch!**_

_**I have given the other character's human names (opposite gender names) to I'll post by the name what nation they are as well as at the bottom of the chapter they first get mentioned in.**_

**_ALSO I might put one or two pranks in this fanfic but most of them are going into a seperate fanfic! _**

**_And for those of you that want to summit an idea I want ideas that are more generic not just centered on one character. You can do something like America is afraid of ghost, prank that involves ghost, or something like that. I might put in some that are centered on one main fear (virtual cookies to anyone who can guess who I'm talking about!')_**

**Alice's POV**

My eye twitched. I just couldn't get used to these new personalities. I mean they still had a bunch of the same traits but they were more outgoing, louder, braver, crazier... more free.

There was a knock at the door.

"Japan? Can we come in?" It was Carme **(Hong Kong). **

"Yeah and we brought everyone like you said to DA-ZE!" Cho-Hee **(Korea) **yelled.

"Everyone?" Monika questioned. Alfred and Lovino nodded.

"You guys already knew we thought we would explain to everyone." Alfred said.

"Who's in there with you? I thought it was a G8 meeting?" Karena **(Denmark) **said.

"Wait we can't let them in when we look like this!" Anya cried. We all raised an eyebrow.

"Ha! You all owe me twenty bucks!" Daisy laught as they all passed her money.

"Ugg I really thought Alice would be the most concerned about her looks!" Alfred whined.

"I thought I was a shoe in with Francine!" Meg exclaims irritated.

"Chun-Yan seemed like the obvious choice to me." Sakura complained.

"I only did Monika since I thought it would be funny to see her say that." Bell sighed.

"I just glad I didn't bet I never would have guessed Anya." Lovino admitted.

"Oh and as for your clothes..." Sakura pushed a button on a remote that I have no clue where it came from. The TV and computer disappeared and I watched as mess disappeared off us. I blinked in confusion. Then it hit me.

"Holograms!" I exclaimed.

"Expect anything less of me and you'd be stupid." Sakura laughed before opening the doors.

"Japan? Is that you?" Aroon **(Taiwan) **asked confused.

"Of course, come in and get comfy we're going to be here awhile."

_**(This line is brought to you from my sugar high from me eating so much candy)**_

**Alfred's POV****_  
_**"How the hell did we not like freaking see this! I lived with you and I didn't figure it out!" Ruta **(Lithuania)** said, her head slamming down into her hands. After we got past the start off disbelieve, we started to explain the whole secret, leaving out how Sakura found out, (though I suspect the Asians probably figured it out) and telling them only briefly about the Secretum Custodes. We even convinced them to use their human names and we gave out our list of new names.

"It wasn't that hard I mean Sakura was the only one to figure it out. We told everyone else." I said gently laying a hand on her shoulder. She smiled up at me.

"Yeah! We have two new members for GNO!" Noah **(Liechtenstein) **cried excitedly. The guys... Girls... Whatever raised an eyebrow.

"GNO as in Girl's Night Out." Lovino snapped.

"Really are you all that stupid." Nikolai **(Belarus**_'_**) **sighed. He smiled at us, a non-creepy smile for once.

"Welcome to the girl family!" Dániel **(Hungary) **cried hugging us. I laughed.

"We aren't technically girls at the moment." Lovino mocked.

"No one likes technicalities!" Nikolai whined. All the 'girls' looked at each other and laughed at each other. The 'guys', bar Celina **(Poland) **stared at us shocked.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Back it up. Did Bel- Er Nikolai just laugh?" Jillian **(Prussia) **asked.

"Girls act different when we're all together." I explained rolling my eyes.

"What do you do when you're alone?" Francine pressed that creepy ass look on her face.

"Like hell we're telling you!" Noah snapped.

"Noah!" Robin **(Switzerland) **cried, shocked.

"What? I'm not as innocent as you think I am." Noah said.

"Ok we'll scare the others with your personalities later, right now they," I gestured to the rest of the G8, "have to make the next move in our war."

"WAR!" half the nations cried in fear, the other half in confusion. Meg whacked me upside the head.

"She means a prank war." They all breathed a sigh of relief.

"So everyone keep an eye out for mystery girl and contact us if you get any clues, such as notes written in Latin, or such." Sakura said before we ended the meeting.

"Hey get back here!" I turned around to see, Aroon running to catch up with us. We waited. She pointed at Lovino, and me.

"You two! All the 'girls'" She even put the air quotes around 'girls' "Are staying after. Come on!" She said, dragging us back. I chuckled before I winked at Lovino and in a heartbeat we switched roles and we dragged Aroon through the doors. The girls laughed along with us when they saw Aroon's startled look.

"So what's the plan up?" I asked flashing a grin.

"We are planning the next GNO as soon as this stupid spell is removed." Noah said spinning around in his chair.

"Yeah we doubted you guys really had a real GNO so we are dragging you along and then having a slumber party at Dan- ok its weird calling you by your guy name when we're talking about GNO so at Izzy's house!" Bohuslave, or as everyone has been calling him, Bo **(Ukraine) **said sitting upside down in his chair, in fact all of them weren't acting like the 'perfect girls' that they always did around the guys. Lovino noticed it to.

"It's nice to see you guys not acting like perfect little princess for once." He commented placing his boots on the table. On closer expiration I saw that they were on top of a neat stack of papers that belonged to Monika. I snorted, something's never change. The whole room ruled their eyes at his comment.

"You want a perfect girl go buy a Barbie." Nikolai snapped.

"Mind telling that to my große Schwester?" Noah mumbled.

"And Chun-Yan?" Aroon added

"Alisha? **(Austria)**" Dániel continued.

"Isabel?" Andre **(Belgium) **sighed

"Big sister" Both Nikolai and Bo sighed. The whole room went around saying who kept them from being themselves.

"You know," Lovino started, his eyes soft, "We're all alike even me and Allie. We all hide our true selves away from the world only letting them out to a select group." He looked at me and I picked it up.

"You guys are just like the Secretum Custodes."

"The what?" I laughed.

"Oh yeah we didn't really mention it at the world meeting. The Secretum Custodes is Latin for The Secret Keepers. It was Lovino, Sakura, Bella, Meg, Daisy, and me. The club stared as a place where we could be ourselves but we started becoming closer and closer." I said smiling fondly.

"Some of us closer than others." Lovino said with a smirk nudging me. I blushed.

"Shut up!" I said smacking her good naturally.

"Ohhh which one of those hot men… woman is it!" Aroon pushed.

"Why do you care?" I asked blushing lightly.

"1) Cause we are still girls even if our bodies say differently and 2) we want to know who we can't try and pair up anymore." Noah said.

"Pair up, you mean…" Dániel cut me off.

"We are known as the INYC, InterNational Yaoi Club." I looked at Lovino and both of us bursted out laughing.

"Um what's so funny?" I caught my breathe before answering Bo.

"Your name for yourselves doesn't fit unless you have Sakura in your club."

"Sakura? She's into Yaoi?" Noah asked. That sent another round of giggles through me and Lovino. Aroon joined in too.

"Into it? No! She's obsessed with is!" Lovino cried.

"Her country invented it for crying out loud!" I howled.

"She's the worst during Comic Con!" Aroon gasped clutching his side.

"Comic Con?" I ended up explaining Sakura's 'little' Comic Con problem. Soon everyone was laughing.

"Ok," Dániel said after everyone stopped laughing, "You never did tell us who you are dating."

I blushed again, "I-it's umm."

"Sakura!" Lovino yelled. The girls smirked.

"Lovino!" I screamed my face burning. The girls giggled.

"Oh you guys would make such a cute couple when did you get together?" Nikolai giggled.

"Right after Comic Con of 1977." I mumbled. Aroon groaned.

"So he did find out during Comic con!" I nodded before jumping into the story. At the end everyone was staring wide eyed at me, bar Lovino and Aroon.

"We shall recruit her soon." Noah and Bo said at the same time. I glanced at the clock.

"Well girls it was nice talking to you but I don't want to end up waking up Sis or Sakura so I better get back." I said as the clock flashed 10:45.

"We'll talk again soon." Lovino said.

"Wait!" I turned back around as Bo stood up and hand us each a sheet of paper. I took a look and saw a list of cell numbers.

"Text us!" They cried in unison as we exited the room. I laugh and type in the list of numbers with the names. We walked into my room and I stopped.

There were nine girls sprawled out in my room.

"Um What's up?" I asked, they finally looked up.

"Oh hey Alfie!" Sakura giggled, looking at me upside down since she was currently hanging from the ceiling fan by her knees.

"The others wanted to know more about us so..." Meg started bouncing around like someone gave caffeine to a bunny.

"SLUMBER PARTY!" The rest of my group yelled. I laughed tonight is going to be fun!

**(Sorry for those who shall what was originally right before this My sister pulled a fast one on me! And me like an idiot forgot to check what I wrote before posting)**

**Iris' (Greece) POV**

I snuck out of my room carefully, as to not wake Shada **(Egypt). **I walked up to the one place I knew she would be, the green house at the top of the hotel. I opened the door to spell a strong Oder of fresh soil and rain water, partly from the plants themselves part from her.

"γιαγιά!" She turns as I shout. She smiles brightly and the next thing I know I'm in her warm embrace.

"How I've missed you, neptem!" She cried stroking my newly waist length hair.

"I'm guessing you're behind the little gender swap?" I questioned.

"Of course, my nepotibus had to many secrets from eachother they barely acted as friends, let alone family." I nodded at the truth in her words.

"So how long is this going to last exactly?" I asked gesturing to my feminine body.

"Until the meetings are supposed to end."

"But the meetings are supposed to the last the rest of the month!" I cried indignant. She simply smirked.

"It was good to see you again." She called over her shoulder as she left the greenhouse. I made no move to stop her, as the door clicked shut, knowing full well that she was probably already gone.

I sighed walking slowly back to my room. This was going to be a interesting three weeks.

**_Soooo how'd you like it? _**

**_As I stated above I'm making a whole other fanfic for the pranks! It'll probably be a montage of twenty different pranks so if you have an Idea sent it in!_**

**_Names of Nations:_**

**_Carme= Hong Kong_**

**_Cho-Hee= Korea_**

**_Karena= Denmark_**

**_Aroon= Taiwan_**

**_Ruta= _****Lithuania**

**_Noah= Liechtenstein_**

**_Nikolai= Belarus_**

**_Dániel= Hungary_**

**_Celina= Poland_**

**_Jillian= Prussia_**

**_Robin= Switzerland_**

**_Bohuslave / Bo= Ukraine_**

**_Alisha= Austria_**

**_Andre= Belgium_**

**_Iris= Greece_**

**_Shada= Egypt_**

**_Only _**

**_Liechtenstein, _****_Belarus,_****_ Hungary, and Ukraine are Canons on this list for the others if you find Canon names for them tell me and I'll be happy to change them! _**

**_You know the drill R&R!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_This is my favorite story that I write :) I hope you like the next chapter._**

**Lovino's POV**

"Meg, Truth or Dare or Group Dare?" Monika asked from her spot in the circle, we began the Truth or Dare about twenty minutes ago and so far Alice was in her Angel form, which wasn't as weird now that she was a girl, Sakura kissed Anya, and Francine let Alfred cut her hair which wasn't as bad as it sounded. She now had a very pretty bob. Oh and before you ask Group dare was when you didn't want to do a dare alone so they have to dare at least three people total.

"Ummmm Group Dare!" Monika giggled. Yeah did I mention before we one of our rules for T or D is that everyone taking part in game had to have at least four shots.

"Ok... I dare you guys to let us pull your curls..." Daisy spat out her drink.

"What!"

"No way!"

"Seriously what's so important about strands of hair?" Alice asked as Sakura, Monika, Anya, and Bell moved behind Alfred, Daisy, Meg and me.

"NOTHING!" We replied quickly and in unison. They didn't reply just reached out and grasped our curls.

I bit my lip as the effects of my curl arrived making my head swim in pleasure.

"Well they obviously do something." Chun-Yan said examining our tomato red faces. I sighed in relief as Bella dropped my curl and moved back to the circle.

"And since you know we will never let you go until you tell us about it so spill!" Francine giggled.

"No!" I yelled.

"But the person who turned us like this said we can't hide things from each other if we want to return to normal so tell us!" Chun-Yan squealed. I shared a look with the others.

"I'd rather stay a guy then tell them." Alfred admitted. I looked at the others, Sakura was missing. Oh crap-

"Tell us or I'll snip Daisy's curl!" I stared at Sakura like she was crazy as she stood behind my wide eyed sister with a pair of scissors to the base of her curl.

"DON'T FUKING CUT IT!" I screamed.

"Then spill!" I sighed.

"Just put the fucking scissors down." Daisy squeaked. Sakura sat back down.

"Um... You see the thing about our curls is... Ummmm" Meg struggled to explain.

"They make us feel special..." Alfred chuckled embarrassedly. We got blank stares.

"You are all idiots! They're E-zones!" Daisy snapped before hiding her face in her hands.

The room fell into an awkward silence.

"What!" Monika squeaked her face burning bright red.

"Why do you think I beat you up every time you messed with Daisy's, Potato bitch!" I snapped.

"..."

"My turn!" Alfred said successfully breaking the awkwardness that was threatening to drown us all, "Lovino? Choose your poison.

"Dare me, Bastard!" He smirked.

"Kiss you're crush!" I blushed dark red, all eyes were fixed on me. I sighed and stood up. I walked around the circle and stood in front of Chun-Yan. They looked wide eyed at me I leaned in noticing Bella gaping at me from Chun-Yan's right. Just as my lips were about to touch Chun-Yan's I dodged to the right snatching Bella's lips. As I pulled back she smirked at me.

"Good boy if you would have kissed anyone else I would have murder you." She said.

"I know. But I really shouldn't have kissed anyone." She slaps my arm playfully.

"I could have worded that differently but I knew you would kiss Bellsy anyways!" Alfred chuckling. I raised an eyebrow, since when did he know about this?

"...Are we missing something?" Sakura said looking at the trio. I blushed and chuckled nervously. Bella smiled brightly, but I noticed the pink dust her cheeks. I grasped her hand in mine.

"Ummmm... Bell and I have been dating for a little over a month." I said. As the words exited my mouth, Chun-Yan, Bella, Alfred, Meg and I pugged our ears.

Cue strange from the others.

_"Wait for it." _I thought.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKK!" Two high pitched girl voices screeched and Bella and I got tackled by an ecstatic Japanese girl and a hyper Italian girl.

"OMG OMG OMG!" They squealed. I pushed them off.

"Back! Back!" Bella said grabbing a pillow.

"And that is why you should always cover your ears when a new couple is mentioned." I said, smirking at the four clutching their ears.

Suddenly I was knocked over from behind. I flipped over to see Daisy with an evil look in her eyes and a pillow in her hand. Monika stared at her like she was from another planet... So were Francine, Anya, and Alice for that matter. I have to admit mysorellina,someone everyone thought of as weak looked downright sinister. I just smirked grabbing a pillow off the ground and swung at her legs, she jumped over it and I smacked Meg in the face. I paled as her normal soft smile was replaced with a deep scowl and a cold glint entered her eyes.

"FUCK!" Anya and Alfred dived behind one of the beds. Sakura, Chun-Yan, and Daisy just smirked standing behind the now crazy Canadian, and the others just froze confused.

"If it's a pillow fight you want it's a pillow fight you'll get." She chuckled darkly. I grabbed pillows and gave them to the frozen nations.

"How the hell did you awaken the Canadian rage! That only wakes up during Hockey games and prank wars!" Alfred yelled clutching Anya. Anya stared at him in horror.

"You mean I have to worry about that until the war is over!"

"Ok girls!" Bella said to the scared nations, "We're up against a Kung Fu master, a Mafia Boss, a Ninja/Samurai, and the Canadian Rage. We're are going to lose, but we are going to go down fighting and we are going to enjoy it!"

"And if you don't enjoy it we will be forced to use tickle torture!" Sakura giggled. I leapt forward and the battle began.

**(Time skip) **

**Iris's POV**

I woke up and noticed a vase on the table next to me. A single stalk of Bear's Breechs stood tall in it. Next to it was a note in Greek.

"Ανθίζει υπέροχα να ανθίσει

Η διασκέδασή μας στοcontiue

Μέχρι την περίοδο

Πτώσεις με τα πέταλα

M.E."

I dressed quickly in the clothes Sakura gave me... I wonder how they made clothes for the whole world in less then a few hours...

Anyways it was light blue halter top with a kitten bedazzled on the left breast with dark green jewels and light wash jeans with a pair of mid-thigh length carmel colored boots with a low wedge heel. It so totally squeal worthy!

...I have been spending to much time with Celina or this girl thing was getting to me. I sighed as I opened the door. There wasn't a soul in the hallway which is strange. There is usually a group or two of people talking. I glance at the clock it was eleven-thirty, maybe they were at lunch. I shrugged and walked down the hall to the room, Sakura, Meg and Alfred were sharing. I knocked at the door and heard a mumble and the door cracked open. Alfred stood there, looking like he was sleep walking.

"Hey Alfred you do realize it's almost noon right?" His eyes widen a bit, before he shrugged.

"Actually that makes sence since we didn't go to bed until like four AM." he said.

"We?" The way he said it, it was as if there was more then just him and his roommates. He opened the door more and I saw the whole G8, Lovino and Isabella passed out around the room. Feathers littered the ground and there was marker drawing all over all the nations minus Alfred and Sakura. My guess is they were the last to fall asleep.

"We had a slumber party last night and it got pretty intense." He chuckled Before turning back to me.

"Anyways why are you here?" He asked I held up the note and my flower.

"M. E. visited last night." He feld up a finger to get me. We walked over to the dresser and pulled out a trumpet. He played the walk up cadence and I watched as the nation previously on the floor, snaped awake and rushed to get into a line. I began laughing as did Alfred.

"One question." I said calming down, "Why do you even have a trumpet?" Alfred placed it back before answering.

"It's to get Meg up, she can sleeps through anything." He chuckled.

"I do not!" She protested.

"Yes you can remember two weeks ago America was screaming that the monsters were going to kill him after Kumajiro popped out of no where wanting food?" Sakura questioned.

"No..." Meg said.

"You where asleep and she was clinging to you crying into you're chest." Bella laughed.

"... I plea the fifth." She said.

"So what's up Iris?" Alice asked.

"M.E. sent us a new clue." They perked up. Alfred grabbed the note.

"Flowers beautifully blooming

Our fun to continue

Until the spell

Falls with the petals

M. E." he read off. I raised an eyebrow.

"Since when do you speak Greek?" I asked.

"Since your people began settling in my land."

"Wait..." Francine said, "Does that mean you speak all of our languages?"

"Du cours, _(Of course **French**)_ recht flüssig in der Tat._ (Quiet Fluently in fact **German**)_ Wǒ hěn jīngyà, nǐ méi zhùyì dào qián,_ (I'm surprised you didn't notice before **Chinese**)_ Я иногда проскальзывают в английском ни слова в свою речь. _(I some times slip in a none English word into my speech **Russian**) _E 'più facile parlare con la gente nella loro lingua,_ (It's easier to talk to people in their own language **Italian**)_ Karera wa anata ga karera ni hanashi o shite iru ninshiki shite inai baai demo._ (_Even if they don't realize you are speaking in theirs _**Japanese**_) Hablo lenguas comunes, (I speak common languages **Spanish**) U mhux dawk hekk komuni. (and not so common ones _**Maltese**) _I'm the American melting pot for a reason." He said that all very quickly switching between tongues flawlessly.

"So the spell breaks when all the flowers wither away... What does that mean?" Daisy asked. I snapped out the mini trance Alfred put me in. I still don't know what he said...

"Sorry I wasn't listening." I said blushing slightly. Daisy waved it off.

"Don't worry we were all surprised by the fact he could do that to for a while but we're used to it now." She said, "Anyways What does the poem mean?"

I held up the flower, "I think it means when our flowers die we'll revert back to normal."

"But we didn't get flowers, aru!" I cocked my head.

"What do you mean?" I asked pointing to the big white vase on the side table. Alfred looked at it with a wide eyes.

"Those weren't there when I woke up?" Sakura picked up the vase.

"An Iris for Francine, a clump of plum blossoms for Chun-Yan, Knapweed for Monika, a chrysanthemum for me, a stylized lily each for Lovino and Daisy, A red carnation for Bell, Camomile for Anya and two roses one for Alfred and one for Alice." She said handing out the flowers. One lone flower remained in the bowl.

"I guess this is for you Meg. M. E. probably just picked a flower for you since you don't have a national flower." Anya said a handing it to her.

"I do to have a national flower!"

"The maple leaf is not a flower." Alfred argued. She huffed. Daisy giggled when she shall the flower.

"It decides you well Meg." Lovino said smirking.

"What do you mean?" Meg asked looking at the stank with droopy white blooms.

"It's a lily of the valley, it symbolizes sweetness, humility and return to happiness." Daisy giggled louder. The others looked at her.

"I'll give you the return to happiness and humility part but there is no way in all that General Winters goes, that _She_ is sweet." I looked at the scared looks aimed at Meg who was smiling innocently.

"...I'm missing something, aren't I?" They nodded.

"Hey wait a second... Why are we cover in marker?" Daisy said noticing the colorful art at last. The other glanced down and shall the rainbow of color on their skin.

"Alfred?...Sakura? Is their something you would like to tell us?" Daisy said getting a creepy dark green arua similar to Anya's. Alfred pushed me towards the door.

"You might want to leave, this is going to get ugly." I didn't need to be told twice, seeing that murderous arua rolling off of one of the previously though of Sweetest countries was terrifying.

**_So what you think? I personally liked the chapter! You know the drill!_**

**_REDUCE REUSE AND RECYCLE!_**

**_Wait wrong one..._**

**_F is for friends who do stuff-_**

**_Nope still wrong..._**

**_the wheels on the bus go round and round-_**

**_Still wrong..._**

**_I think I love you more then the Japanese love-_**

**_Not even going to go there..._**

**_I'VE GOT IT!_**

**_READ AND REVIW!_**

**_Finally! _**


End file.
